Conscious
by DMarEssence
Summary: Kurogane is questioning his feelings about a certain blonde mage. Unfortunately for him, Fye's not making his decision easy with his riddles and games. To make matters worse, it seems the rules only apply to the frustrated swordsman! Kuro/Fye one-shot


A ridiculous smutty oneshot between Fye and Kurogane from Tsubasa! Be warned, some limey scenes, male/male. Don't like? Don't read! REDONE!

…

..

.

Kurogane was struggling with his feelings for a certain magician. Although the silky smooth hair colored just the right shade of cream and the pale blue eyes that were always shining and full of life, and the tall, lithe, beautiful body that was always hidden beneath the many layers of clothes were enticing to the black haired warrior, he was always contradicting the way he felt. Sometimes the mage avoided him at all cost, and other times he was pinning the ninja to the wall, his lips dangerously close to his skin, and one night, he could contain his passion no longer.

Although the children were suspicious of Fye and Kurogane's relationship as well as their sexual preferences, they was not at all surprised when they arrived back at the travelers abode, only to be greeted by the uncomfortable scent of sex and musk.

Kurogane wasn't a loner per say, but he generally preferred distancing himself from the group. He also wasn't an idiot, and having that damnable mage toy with his mind like this was simply... unnerving.

Again, the two younger comrades in the group were conscious to this fact. Syaoran: a selfless fighter and young boy searching to retrieve his princess's memories which were whisked to other worlds in the form of feathers.

Sakura: the innocent good-hearted princess who cares for others beyond her own safety, even while half of her life is a blur.

Although his princess had sent him on this hapless mission in order to learn self restraint, Kurogane was not only peeved Tomoyo-hime, but also at the Dimension Witch.

_If I had my Ginryuu!, I wouldn't have to take shit like this from that mage! _Kurogane tried to convince himself, as he sat watching the steam of his breath mingle with cold air of the night. It was one of those lulls; Fye had disappeared on his own once more, without so much as a whisper of a reason or explanation.

_Insufferable magician! Mokona wonders why I'm on edge all the time? It's 'cause I've gotta watch him... like I'm his keeper or something. This guy is really... getting to me._

Once more, Kurogane found himself alone on a park bench, his chin resting in one hand while the other absentmindedly plucked at the loose leather binding on his surrogate sword's scabbard.

"Poor Kuro-chan! Left out in the cold," a musical laughter sounded from the branches of the tree above where the ninja sat, his facial expression becoming more and more irritated by the second.

"Don't look so flattered. Syaoran is out searching for the feather and we needed to regroup." The tall, blonde mage hopped down from his superior position in the protection of the foliage and draped one of his long arms over the back of the bench, leaning his head precariously close to Kurogane's, a victorious expression written all over his smug face.

"I knew you'd come looking, besides, I sensed your longing aura from before you even got here." A soft shade of magenta plagued the otherwise annoyed warrior, and for a moment, he wanted to be mad at the magician. Attempting to take control of the situation, Kurogane got to his feet and stood next to Fye, his red gaze meeting pale azure.

"Whatever. Let's just-"

Without a word, the tall blonde man wrapped his arms loosely around the shocked warrior who stood a good head and a half taller than Fye.

"We don't need to go back just yet, do we? I know that's not what _I_ want... what do _you_ want Kuro-pon?"

He was doing it again. He was pressing their bodies closer and closer until their hips and foreheads connected, creating a slender arch between them.

_Damn that mage and his mood swings. God I'm getting hard just thinking about the first time we did this..._ But it wouldn't be the last.

"Fye-" The mage looked down at Kurogane with half lidded blue eyes, pressing a slender finger to his lips.

"You said you loved me Kuro-pin, now I want you to prove it," Fye stated firmly, forcing a confused look to the clueless swordsmen's face. Kurogane vaguely remembered something along those lines passing his lips the first time the mage had taken him, but now he had to prove it?

"What do you mean-"

"Let me show you," Fye interrupted, grabbing tightly to Kurogane's hand and leading them down the shadowy cobblestone street.

_What's with this guy? And where the hell are we?_ Kurogane thought, turning circles in the run down building they resided where dust had settled on the countertops of what looked to be a kitchenette. Further in, Fye showed his slightly baffled guest to a quaint little bedroom where lustful ideas began to build up in Kurogane's head. What in the world was that mage planning?

With an unseemly burst of strength that was usually out of character for the mage to display, Kurogane ended up on his back… on the bed.

A pair of eager hands grabbed at the waistband of the ninja's pants and caught him slightly off guard as they continually pressed their bodies closer and closer, the blonde's hot breath wafting a sensitive nerve behind Kurogane's ear. A shudder momentarily racked the taller man's defenseless body as his pants began to constrict with every movement of Fye's hands on his defenseless body.

"Fye," Kurogane gasped reaching out to grip onto the mage's hair, clothing, anything so that he could have contact with he who was pleasuring him. To his greater disappointment, Fye used his free hand that was not occupying Kurogane's now exposed length to capture the swordsman's hands and lock them securely above his head, forbidding any sort of touches they may have shared otherwise.

Guttural moans passed Kurogane's lips as he tried with no success to limit his submission to earthly hormones. _I feel like a woman, whimpering for more... like this,_ Kurogane thought distastefully. Not that he had really minded being on the bottom for his _first_ time, but hopefully their positions in bed were not predetermined or set.

"Are you trying to make a point through this torture?" Kurogane snapped, sitting up straight and brandishing his small _problem._ Fye had released Kurogane's hands and leaned casually back against one of the four posts on the bed and let the comment sink into his thoughts before responding.

"There was no point," Fye smiled cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders and looking sheepishly down at Kurogane who let out a deep sigh. An idea sprung suddenly into the swordsman's mind, however, and he looked deviously at the magician, his red eyes boring into the beautiful figure in front of him, observing every delicious crevice his mouth would explore.

Last time, Kurogane would admit, it hadn't exactly been pretty. Rushed and flushed is what he considered it; two men hungry for something other than material eatings. There seemed to be something missing, however, an entity that he craved in his night excursions with Fye that he couldn't quite place. For now, however, he was just going to drink Fye in.

Finally catching up with his racing thoughts, Kurogane arrived back to the reality of the situation with a deserted expression, to which Fye responded with a smile.

"Something on your mind, Kuro-chan?" the pet names didn't bother Kurogane as much as he led on, but nevertheless Fye noticed the slight twitch in the warrior's eye at the added 'chan' to his name.

"As a matter of fact, you said I had something to prove, but all you did was give me this. Not to mention you didn't let me touch you once-" Fye suddenly interrupted Kurogane's train of thoughts, cutting off the ninja's simple statement.

"That's what you're going to prove to me. In turn, I'll prove a little something to you."

The mage's blue eyes twinkled for a moment

"So all I have to do is avoid touching you? For how long?" After asking the question he never wanted to know the answer to, Fye smiled.

"That's just the question, isn't it?"

**

Over the next few days, the search for the feather came up fruitless and Mokona decided it was best to move on.

"You're sure the feather's not here?" a steadfast Syaoran interrupted the white manjuu as it was already absorbing the group into its mouth to transport them to the next dimension.

The next world was perhaps the most peaceful place the five had been so far. No bumbling madness or fights, no disruptions or suspicions. No race to reach the feather. They had time. Time to waste, spend, share... and one particular member of the group was no going to throw their little vacation away.

"Ah! Our own rooms at last!" Kurogane announced as they found a nice inn to rest at, cheap and well kept.

"How cute!" Fye agreed, taking in the slightly Scandanavian scenery out of his bedroom window.

Before long, everyone had retreated to their rooms. Kurogane sighed before falling flat on his back against the soft sheets of his bed, allowing sleep to overtake him as the twilight melted into dusk. At one point or another, the ninja found himself rousing to the movement of the mattress on the other side of him. Mumbling as he rolled over to get a closer look, Kurogane found himself face to face with Fye who looked as though he'd been sleeping peacefully beside him the whole time.

"What the hell mage?" he whispered, trying to sound angry through the lethargic pull of sleep that was threatening to overtake him again.

"Mm, didn't want to be alone," the blonde responded rolling over on his side to face the wall. Kurogane stared at Fye's back intently before deciding to scoot closer to him under the covers. Reaching out to wrap his arms around the other man, he fell short at the scolding of a soft voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember, no touching," Fye reiterated their previous conversation, forcing a sigh out of the swordsman.

"You're so difficult," Kurogane growled, turning to face the opposite wall and forgetting his pursuit of the magician who lay quietly slumbering next to him. Instead, he tried to focus on one of the cracks in the wall.

The following nights, Kurogane found, were no more fruitful.

"What is with you?" the ninja huffed one night, looking slightly exasperated and disheveled as Fye began to drape his discarded clothes over his arms and head towards the bathroom. The swordsman remained stationery on the bed, sighing unpleasantly as he pulled the linen sheets up over his naked skin. Once again, the two had come together on Fye's accord to find release, but the no touching rule still applied... only for Kurogane it seemed. _Damn mage._

Getting up finally, Kurogane moved towards the bathroom, meandering through his morning routine before stopping abruptly to say to Fye:

"Are you still trying to prove something? 'Cause I don't get it." The cheery expression on Fye's face darkened slightly for a moment before responding.

"I guess you'll have to keep thinking." Kurogane was not over appreciative of that answer. It didn't help that a small smirk had found its way to Fye's irresistible lips.

"I'm sick of this. You're just like a damn woman. You and your ridiculous emotions," the ninja barked, running a hand through his short, raven hair. The smile on Fye's face broke as he looked down at Kurogane with a serious expression.

"Then I suppose I'm not that important to you, am I?" he said, matter-of-factly, turning to leave. Scattered by his choice of words, Kurogane hardly noticed what he said until it was too late.

"FYE!" he shouted after the magician, the silence that followed was deafening, and Kurogane knew he'd made a grave mistake.

The following days were awkward amongst the group, seeing as Fye was avoiding Kurogane at every turn. Sakura was too innocent to understand exactly what had gone on, and Syaoran was only concerned about what his princess was concerned about.

**

"Somethin' botherin' you sonny?" the bar tender asked gruffly, when Kurogane first took a seat on the bar stool. His problems with Fye were overtaking most of his thoughts and reasoning. Convening in a bar was always the best place to let loose when emotional troubles were all on one's mind, and bar tenders _always _had the answers.

"Well, that's just it. I'm not really sure," Kurogane muttered offhandedly, hoping the man behind the counter wouldn't catch the true meaning behind his words. A long pause interrupted the two men's conversation before Kurogane let out a low growl.

"Maybe you're in love," the barman said in an almost over clichéd tone.

"I don't know much about love, but if this is what it does to ya, I don't think I'll ever let it happen to me," Kurogane growled, taking a swig from the dark bottle the bar tender had placed in front of him. So far, in Kurogane's eyes, the conversation had been utterly useless, but he knew now was as good as any to approach the mage and try to apologize once more.

"Now son, don't jump the gun just yet," the barman advised, pulling a glass off the shelf and cleaning it out with a rag.

"Hm?" the ninja responded unintelligently, to which the bar tender let out a light hearted chuckle.

"Think about it this way; do you feel... complete when she's around?"

"Irritated and confused is more like it." Kurogane took another drink.

"Come on, son. She's probably facing the same questions you are! Give her some time to figure things out. Sometimes we'd like to think women have all the answers, but they think the same of us, trust me." The ninja blinked for a few seconds before he threw down some cash to leave. _That guy was the opposite of helpful,_ Kurogane thought dissatisfied as he got up to leave. All the conversation did was put more questions in the ninja's already muddled mind.

"Did you have an argument?" the bartender pressed, moving on to another glass before replacing Kurogane's empty bottle. The ninja, against his better judgment, took a seat once more.

"You could say that," the ninja rolled his eyes frustrated as he recalled the events of the other night.

"Did you say you were sorry?"

Kurogane blinked his red-black eyes a few moments before shaking his head dejectedly.

"Why in the hell should I have to? It was his fault!" the ninja barked unwittingly. The barman blinked a few times before continuing hesitantly:

"_His _fault?"

*

When Kurogane returned from the awkward encounter with the bartender, he found Syaoran and Sakura-hime to be asleep in the loft.

_Childhood; the epitome of innocence and youth. Not that mine was the epitome of anything. _Kurogane took the house layout in when he'd arrived before he noticed a sleeping figure on the couch, waiting for his arrival home.

_Not on the bed this time I see_, Kurogane observed, a pang of guilt beginning to flood the trenches of his mind. Before heading to his own room, the ninja paused beside the couch, recalling the words of the wise, homophobic bartender.

"_Did you say you were sorry?"_

Staring at the motionless mage, Kurogane inhaled deeply before spontaneously blurting out his recompense.

"I've been trying to, uh, apologize for a while now. But I... can't seem to find- well, the uh, right...words," Kurogane stuttered out to an unmoving Fye. _God his hair looks so soft right now,_ Kurogane mused, moving closer to the couch and leaning over the arm rest closest to Fye's sweeping locks.

Reaching out a calloused hand, Kurogane stopped just short of a flyaway strand near the magician's eyes.

"Tch, almost forgot." The sworsman smiled amusedly, patting himself on the back for his self control. "Wouldn't want to lose sight of your wishes, not to mention I don't think I could stand another night without you- what I mean to say is, it would make things worse than I already have."

For a second, the bemused swordsman couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth in such a sensitive and understanding manner. Unbeknownst to Kurogane, one sapphire eye lay annoyingly aware of all that the warrior had said, the owner of said eye however, lay consciously still in an effort to hide his position, smiling inconspicuously as his black haired lover curled under the covers of his bed... _their _bed. The time for inconspicuousness was over.

Kurogane's spiky hair was drenched in sweat as he rolled from side to side uncomfortably. The dream that was plaguing his restless mind at the moment was suddenly jolted to a stop however, as a soft caressing at the back of his neck alerted him to another presence.

"What's going on-" the swordsman slurred, rolling over to see the source of his seduction, pale blonde hair, the shade of moonlight, devious, lusting eyes that pierced the very essence of his soul and pink lips that were being ravished by his own tongue: hungry, waiting.

"Fye, I'm sor-"

"I know," the mage interrupted, stealing a taste of Kurogane's inviting, confused lips. For now, however, the warrior would accept this odd turn of events, realizing that perhaps the mage had overheard his clichéd, insufferable apology and forgiven him.

Once the unseen passion of both fighters set in, the intensity and electricity was enormous. Tan, defined thighs and calves found themselves intertwined with long, pale ones, fighting for dominance and claiming each other's body as their own. One of Fye's hands was laced in thick, black locks while the other found itself tracing the swordsman's chest adoringly.

Kurogane's hands, however, were latched securely to the sheets, in hopes he wouldn't break his promise to his love. Noticing this, the flustered mage ripped the warriors fingers free of the bed and laid them on his own unscathed back. Kurogane peered up into the deep blue eyes with confusion written on his face.

"Silly Kurogane. The game is over. I proved that trust is very important in what we have," Fye pointed out, pausing his wild ministrations as he explained. Kurogane nodded uncertainly as the mage continued.

"You made a conscious effort to do what I wanted. That means a lot coming from you, Kuro-pin," the mage teased, lowering his face towards Kurogane's so their foreheads met, Fye's white blonde wisps teasing the delicate skin of the swordsman's eyelids. Kurogane wasn't left speechless, he was only left without the proper words to say, the anomaly striking him oddly obvious.

"Conscious effort," the warrior mused softly, taking advantage of his new found privilege and running his calloused hands through his lover's hair. Finally collaborating the courage to ask, Kurogane spoke out somewhat boldly.

"So, this means feeling you up is off hiatus?" Kurogane asked triumphantly, smirking at Fye with a crooked grin.

"Yup! That is until I need to teach you another lesson!"

* * *

OMG, I feel like my writing is pretty good here… what happened? Haha, just kidding. Review Please!


End file.
